


Early plane

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Y-yuri, I'm not..."Low moans come out of the laptop on the bed, and Otabek's on the bed naked, hand on his cock.





	Early plane

**Author's Note:**

> For kink 14, Making/Watching Porn, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Beka? Where are —oh fuck."

"Y-yuri, I'm not..."

Low moans come out of the laptop on the bed, and Otabek's on the bed naked, hand on his cock.

"Fuck, man. Missed me, I see..."

"I thought you were supposed to come home tomorrow."

"I was, yeah. Picked the last train of the night to get here early," he said, walking towards him and getting rid of his clothes. "But you, oh, what are _you_ doing, huh? Whatcha watching, Beka?"

Otabek turns his laptop to face Yuri. Two men are moaning while one fucks the other, and Yuri and him haven't got really there, so he asks just in case.

"Would you want that? To fuck me?"

"Yeah, I would. Just if you want it too, though."

Yuri gets on the bed and climbs on Otabek's hips, hand on his chest for balance, and rubs their cocks together, both moaning.

"Oh, I definitely do want to. But another time. Now I'm too horny and not nearly enough patient for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for drabbles for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
